


May I have this dance?

by journeythroughtherain



Series: Winteriron Week 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Confessions, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, imagine what timeline you will, just a little bit, this is all fluff, with a tiny pinch of angst in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/pseuds/journeythroughtherain
Summary: James manages to bust up his metal arm during a training exercise, and decides to pay his favorite engineer a visit.For day 5 of Winteriron Week.





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5 of Winteriron week:  
>  _Celebration / “Bad timing?” / Prosthetic Arms_
> 
> Doubles as a fill for following bingo squares:  
> TSB R1 - Dancing

"Yes!"

The loud exclamation hits him just as he's opening the door to the workshop, and it makes him freeze in place, eyes quickly scanning his surroundings to spot the source of the sound. He spies Tony in one corner of the lab, chuckling to himself, and relaxes. 

... Then struggles to hold back a grin as Tony starts humming and shuffling from side to side, hips swaying and arms pumping in an adorable little victory dance in celebration over whatever he managed to accomplish. 

Choking back a laugh, he makes an attempt to temper his grin before addressing the man on the other side of the room. 

"Bad timing? I can come back if you want to look at this later."

He gives a shaky wave with his busted metal arm as Tony whirls around and promptly turns bright red at seeing him standing there. 

"Oh! Uh, no no, now's good, I can take a look, no worries." He waves it off, acting all nonchalant as if James hadn't just walked in on him celebrating his win like a little kid. 

James walks over, still smiling, and perches on a stool beside the workbench they usually use for this. He waits until Tony has gathered all he needs of equipment and sits down next to him before opening his mouth again.

"If your engineering is as good as your dance moves, I think I'm in safe hands," he says, and watches as Tony fumbles a screwdriver so badly he drops it on the floor. Tony glares at it, before diving under the table to pick it up. Emerging, his glare is now shifted over to James, who gives him a shit-eating grin in return. 

Tony waggles the screwdriver at him. "Wipe that smile off your face, you. And I can't even tell if that was sarcastic, or if you were genuinely trying to compliment me there."

"Honestly?" James begins, and the sincerity in his voice makes Tony perk up. "Honestly, that was just adorable."

Tony groans and hides his face in his hands. "Please let me live this down."

James hums and haws, as if considering his answer carefully before responding. 

"Only if you tell me what had you so excited."

Tony sighs, part relief and part exasperation. "Really? If you have to know, I managed to fix the coffee machine after that disaster last week. I finally have easy access to coffee again! If that isn't a reason to celebrate, I don't know what is." 

He crosses his arms and looks away, and if James didn't know better, he'd say he was pouting. 

... Who is he kidding, he does know better and that is _definitely_ pouting. Sulky look, hunched shoulders, and the bottom lip jutted forward just so? James wants nothing more than to kiss it off his face and make him smile again. 

He determinedly shoves the thought away.

"So, what else would make you excited enough for a victory dance?"

Tony hums, unfolding himself from his hunch and picking up the tools again. He doesn't give an answer right away, but James is a patient man, and he knows the question hasn't been ignored. When ten minutes has passed, and Tony is deep in his wrist with the focused look James always gets tingly about when he imagines it directed at _him_ , instead of the arm, Tony speaks up again.

His voice is unexpectedly soft, and James holds his breath as he listens. 

"I think I'd be pretty excited if I, uh. If I could get a kiss from the most handsome man in the room."

Stunned, James finds himself unable to say anything as his thoughts race through his mind. Does Tony mean what it sound like he means? Does he really want to...? Should James actually...?

He's still debating himself when he notices Tony's movements has gone jerky, though no less careful. His head is bent over, and the hunch is back, but he is betrayed by the blush that colors his neck. Oh. Tony is embarrassed. Tony asked James if he could kiss him and now he's embarrassed because James haven't answered at all. Tony is embarrassed because he thinks James wouldn't _want_ to kiss him and that just won't do. 

Carefully, as to not startle him as he's working, James uses his free hand to slip a finger under Tony's chin, gently nudging him to raise his head and meet James' eyes. 

The expression on Tony's face breaks his heart a little; a stone mask, with the exception of his eyes, which are full of emotion—specifically, resignation and regret. James smiles softly at him, even as he is berating himself in his mind for ever having put that look on Tony's face.

"A kiss from the most handsome man in the room? You'd need a mirror for that, but I guess this'll do in a pinch," he says, before slowly dipping down to cover Tony's mouth with his own. 

Tony lets out a small gasp, breath sweet against James' lips, before responding to the kiss eagerly. When they part, the look in Tony's eyes has changed to pure joy and the smile he gives James is nothing less than radiant.

It makes James feel like doing a victory dance of his own.


End file.
